Hana In Gakuen Alice Academy!
by Luna Arcanis
Summary: A new student enrolls the famed Academy! Will Hana Koro be able to survive being in the same class with Natsume and Mikan? Or will she be looked down and put to shame?
1. Hana Koro is Here!

First Day of School

_Ok, you know I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters, right? Ok, just checking._

"Whoa! I didn't know this place was so huge!" I exclaimed. My name is Hana Koro, and I was at Gakuen Alice Academy. And wowie, it was so HUGE! With my dirt-encrusted shoes, worn jeans with grass stains, and my T-shirt with smudges of dirt on it, I thought I looked pretty strange. And that's without my straw hat with a green ribbon tied around it that went over my dark brown hair. I had a carrying pouch with all my precious memories, including a little friend, slung on my shoulder.

It felt pretty strange to be at the Academy, away from my family and friends, but I was determined. I promised my mother that I'd be successful and I wouldn't let her down. So, gathering all my courage, I walked towards the gate, where a gruff-looking security man was on his duty patrolling front of the gates. He was busy munching on a doughnut like his life depended on it. I looked up at the gate, which was twice—or maybe even triple—as tall as me. But I was in elementary grade, so I guess that was not unusual.

"Mister Security, how do I get in?" I asked politely. The man glared at me and looked away. I knew he had ignored me, but I was used to those reactions. "How do I get in?" I said, a little louder.

"None of your business, girl. Why don't you just go away if you're just going to snoop?" He growled threateningly. Why did I get the feeling that he had done this before?

"But…"

"Go on! Shoo! I've got enough things to do than listening to a kid!" he shouted. He sprayed doughnut crumbs from his mouth. It was disgusting. I wasn't a good liar, you see, I was used to just blurting out the truth, no matter what.

"Oh, you mean devouring a doughnut like a pig who knows he's going to get eaten in an hour?" I blurted, unable to hold myself back.

The guard's face got all reddish and he looked as if he was ready to murder someone. Apparently, he wasn't used to being told the truth.

"You-no-good-brat-of…" He grumbled and he took a step towards me. "A wannabee, eh? You have to be _special _to go in, girl, but I don't think you are. So why don't you just leave before I call the authorities?"

I smiled real sweet at him. "I _am_ special." I announced. "Unlike you, who spends all day ignoring his duties and sprays crumbs faster than a gun can shoot off bullets."

_Uh, oh_, I thought humorously. _I've set off a bomb! _

That man's whole fat body seemed to be burning up. He took even more steps towards me. "GIRL, WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" he roared.

At that moment, a man with sunny, golden hair appeared from the gate and placed a hand on the guard's shoulder. He seemed to fall in a trance.

"Don't harm the child, Keith, she's done nothing to you. Why don't you rest for a little while? I'll take care of this." The man whispered enticingly. I shuddered, feeling his power radiating from his voice. Yup, it was an Alice.

The guard swayed and muttered an agreement before waddle-sauntering back to his duty. The man then focused his attention to me and smiled.

"I am Narumi, a teacher at the Academy. Do you have something to do here, child?" the man asked tenderly, almost motherly (shudder).

I just stared at him for a second and smiled back. "Yes I do. My name is Hana Koro and I want to enroll here." I answered bravely, or I hoped.

Narumi-sensei gave me a look that clearly said, _poor child, wants to enroll so badly. I'll humor her so I won't break her heart. _I had a thing with that. Although I couldn't be sure, I always could figure out, a bit blurrily, what a person was thinking about. It wasn't an Alice. It was from experience.

"Really? Well, can you show me what it is?" he asked softly. I nodded and opened up my pouch, where a gray squirrel climbed up my arm. I dug inside a bit more and found the packet of seeds I was looking for.

When I saw Narumi-sensei eyeing my squirrel, I quickly asked, "Am I allowed to have a pet? Nut is more like a companion to me. I can't perform my Alice without him!"

Narumi-sensei nodded, so I sighed in relief. I opened up the pouch of rose seeds and sprinkled them on the dry ground.

"_Come on, roses, grow for me! It's ok, grow!_" I whispered to the seeds. I kept encouraging the seeds to grow.

Narumi sensei's eyes were unbelieving when the seeds began to take root and suddenly grow taller, growing thorns and beautiful flowers of every color. As I reached out to pick a rose, the thorns vanished where I held the stem and its stem easily broke off from the roots.

I showed the flower I picked, which was a bright yellow rose with its petals forming a similar face, a face of him. With a finger, I rubbed the cut base of the stem, which quickly hardened.

"Here you go, Narumi-sensei, it's a flower of you! It won't wilt as long as you give it water and sunlight." I told him, handing him the rose.

His face was of pure delight.

"Amazing!" he gasped.

"If you're extra nice to it, it'll sing you lullabies at night." I informed him. Yup, no one could sing better than a flower.

He beamed at me. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice Academy, Hana."


	2. Meeting the Kids

Meeting the Kids

_sigh no, I do not own Gakuen Alice although I'd love to. Why do I have to say that, anyways?_

I hummed pleasantly as I waited for the blond teacher, Narumi-sensei, to get my enrollment on the move. The office was huge and very elaborate, and I wrinkled my nose disapprovingly. I preferred plain, practical things.

"Hana-chan? Your enrollment is all set up!" called Narumi-sensei, his head poking out of a door. I smiled in relief.

Narumi-sensei's head popped back in, and his whole body came out a second later, some clothes draped on his arm. I adjusted my straw hat and petted Nut, my pet squirrel.

He handed the clothes to me. "These are your uniforms, Hana-chan. Change your clothes, and I'll lead you to your classroom." He told me.

I took the clothes, which were a long-sleeved black shirt, a red skirt, and a white vest-like piece of clothing. I stared at Narumi-sensei. "Don't look."

He smiled and covered his eyes with his hands. I didn't trust him that much, yet. Secretly, I sprinkled some seeds around me and persuaded a dome of ivy to grow around me, just in case.

Few minutes later, I was frowning at myself in the mirror. "Does this come in green?" I asked, pinching my red skirt. Narumi-sensei only laughed and led me to a classroom door. He was still smiling as he opened the door with a flourish.

Now, what I had expected was a teacher teaching a perfectly quiet room full of students. What I got was a room full of children in chaos and the teacher launching himself at us. That creeped me out a bit for a second.

"NARUMI-SENSEI!!!!" the teacher bawled, shaking Narumi-sensei like a dog with a toy. "_you're so cruel! You always leave me with these children!!!"_

Narumi-sensei loosened the teacher's grip and rubbed his head. "Oh, I just dropped by to get this young lady here. A new student for you to look after, Fukutan-sensei!"

Without waiting what the man named Fukutan had to say, Narumi-sensei pulled me inside. A chaos? No, more like an explosion of turmoil, confusion, disaster, _and _chaos.

"Class, class, calm down! We have a new student here today!" called Narumi-sensei. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the teary-eyed teacher crawling in from the door.

The class was quiet for a moment, studying me. "Hello, my name is Hana Koro, I'll be depending on you guys to help me this year!" I smiled. No one smiled back, except for two students. One was a boy with glasses and a friendly-looking face, the other was a girl with pigtails. I smiled as I recognized a troublemaker.

"Tobita-kun, you'll help her, right?" Narumi-sensei smiled at the boy. The boy adjusted his glasses and shyly introduced himself.

"My name is Yu Tobita, but everyone knows me as _Iinchou._ It's nice to meet you!"

"He's the class representative. Ask him everything you want to know. Well, I'll be going now, Fukutan-sensei! Take care of the kids!" Narumi-sensei called, already running outside. The bawling teacher stopped crying and studied the students.

"Err…today will be a self-study day as well!" he cried, leaping after Narumi-sensei.

I hummed softly, walking down the rows and rows of kids. I could feel every eye staring at me, and it felt like they were drilling me with their stare. I studied them back. A girl with greenish, short hair leaned over to me and wrinkled her nose.

"What's your Alice?" she asked rudely. I could sense something about _her _Alice. An image of a cat and dog popped in my head and I grinned.

"You don't have to know, Miss Kitty-Dog." I whispered. She looked as if I had struck her across her face.

"How did you…" she gasped. I shrugged and took out a single seed from my pouch. It was my most precious possession, which was what I liked to call the "Infinite Seed." It turned into any plant I wished, and it was also plentiful, thanks to my numerous ways of harvesting the seeds.

"_Catnip, grow. Grow, grow, grow, come out, little plant, come out._" I whispered under my breath, so no one would know I used my Alice at all. In my hand, the catnip began to grow with great speed. I concentrated on it and as it grew, it grew in the shape of a bone. "Go get it, Kitty!" I shouted, throwing the catnip-bone.

The girl perked up and I saw dog-cat ears pop out of her head. With a "meorr—Rrruff," she was after it like a cat after a mouse.

I smiled and kept walking until I came to the last row where two very different boys sat. One had golden hair and had a sweet bunny in his arms, the other was leaning back on his chair with his legs propped on the desk, looking carefree.

"Hi." I said, smiling. Iinchou followed me.

"That boy is Ruka Nogi," Iinchou said, gesturing at the boy with the bunny, "And that boy…is Natsume Hyuga." He whispered, barely gesturing to the dark-haired boy at all. Was it because of fear? "Better not bother Natsume-kun, Hana-san. He can be…dangerous."

I ignored Iinchou and stooped down to see the bunny better. With a single Infinite Seed in my hand, I felt confident.

"Aww, you're adorable!" I cooed at the bunny. Ruka flinched. "Why don't you let me give you something?" I put my hand out, palm up with the seed, in front of the bunny. I didn't always need to persuade the plant out loud, so I didn't.

The seed began to wriggle as its single root began to get bigger and orange, and soon a baby carrot lay on my palm. Ruka's bunny sniffed it with interest and gingerly took the carrot and began nibbling on it.

"You're welcome, bunny. So, are you Ruka?" I asked, hoping that the carrot and his bunny incident had softened him up a bit. His face remained solemn, but I could sense a bit of gentleness radiating from him.

"Hana-chan, over here!" called the girl with pigtails. I looked back at her and smiled. Facing Ruka again, I gently put Nut on his desk.

"Can you take care of him for a sec? I'll be right back." I told him. I walked up to the girl. I felt…nothing. Nothing about her Alice, so that had to mean only one thing. "You have the Nullification Alice?" I asked.

The girl nodded in surprise. "Yeah. I'm Mikan Sakura! Welcome to the class!"

"Thanks. Is it always like this? All noisy and stuff?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "Well, nothing I can do about that. I'll see you later." I said cheerfully and walked back to Ruka's desk. I noticed that Natsume was watching me. I shuddered as I felt his Alice. It was burning hot, destructive, but…there was also a tinge of gentleness in his purposes.

"Thanks, Ruka. Your bunny's cute!" I exclaimed, letting Nut scrabble his way up my arm and on my shoulder. Before he could speak, a ball of fire was in front of me, Natsume out of his seat and sitting on the desk, facing directly towards me.

"Don't get friendly with Ruka." He growled. I felt the heat of the fire and sighed. It was the perfect temperature for my cacti to grow, but that wasn't important.

"Whoa, Natsume-san. I was just being friendly with him." I assured. He glared at me.

"What's your Alice? Tell us now." Natsume ordered. Everyone was leaning on the edge of their seat, curious.

I smiled. "What if I don't want to?" I challenged.

The fire glowed brighter. "I'll burn your hair until you're bald." He threatened. I wasn't too worried. I had showered that day with my hand-made shampoo, made 100 of natural but secret plants, which promised your hair not only beauty, but also fire-proof, wind-proof, and so on. Or so I hoped.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass." I said coolly. This guy was a challenge, and I wasn't about to give in. Although I didn't tell Narumi-sensei, I had what you would call a sub-Alice. I could tell what a person's Alice was, and I could sense their purpose of their actions.

Natsume growled. "Mochiage!" he barked. "Show this girl your Alice. She needs to learn a lesson that Alices aren't to be joked around with." A guy with almost no hair grinned mischievously and raised his arms. I already knew what the boy's Alice was, or I had the sense of what it was, so I was half-prepared.

My body floated up, due to his Telekinesis Alice. I twirled in midair just for the joy of it. "Hey," I called, "this is pretty fun!" Natsume glared at me and I saw more fireballs.

"Let's see if you think my Alice is fun." He said. Uh, oh.

Without wasting a second, I threw some of my seeds down below. I could only think of a fantasy-related plant that would save me, but I could do limitless things with plants and seeds. Fantastic things.

"_Help me, beanstalk. Grow! Save your friend, grow tall, grow strong!_" I persuaded. The seeds popped as a number of thick, coarse beanstalks wound together to form a kind of spiral ladder that reached me. I placed a hand on the beanstalk and made one last request in my mind. From the beanstalk, a single flower bloomed under my finger. I picked it and threw it down where the Telekinesis boy was. Bull's eye!

He began sneezing as the pollen of the flower sprayed everywhere like doughnut crumbs from that man in front of the gates of the Academy. His Alice weakened, and I fell on the beanstalk and slid down to safety.

Before Natsume could shoot his fireballs at me, I looked at him directly in the eyes. It was like facing with a wild lion alone in the night.

"You should put those tiny fireballs away, Hyuga-kun. I don't like to strangle people with poison ivy." I suggested, the seeds on my palm already wriggling.

Natsume tsk-ed and unwillingly extinguished his fire. I guess he didn't like poison ivy so much.

I smiled and took a seat in the second-to-last row, right in front of Ruka and next to some guy with a gloomy face and a cloud hovering above him.

It was the first day of school and I had already made the most dangerous boy of the class my enemy. Just for fun, I grew a thorny red rose in my hand. This was looking like a good start of my school life.


	3. My First Stars

My First Stars

_No, I don't own Gakuen Alice. This one might be short, but I'll try to write longer ones later on. _

For the rest of the day, I was occupied with making friends with the girls in my class. Apparently, they thought me as challenging but friendly, which I was.

One girl I especially took a liking to was a quiet sort of girl named Hotaru Imai. She seems like a rock, but inside she's caring. Although she didn't tell me, I could sense it.

Once again, Narumi-sensei stepped in the class with a weird beret-hat-object on his head. "Class, I forgot to mention, can I ask you to stop scaring Fukutan-sensei? He's somewhat…frightened." He chuckled. Fukutan-sensei was clinging on his legs, whimpering.

His response was silence. "Good! I'll be counting on you guys to be nice to him, ok? And Hana-chan," he winked at me, sending a shudder through my spine, "you'll get your stars today, ok? Tobita-kun will explain it all to you. Then, _ciao_!" Narumi-sensei grinned, and dashed out. What a weird guy.

"Um…Hana-san, would you like me to explain the star ranking system?" Iinchou asked nervously.

Without having to sense anything, I could tell that he was nervous. I wonder why? "Of course! Please, go on." I urged him, smiling.

He smiled faintly and began talking. "In this Academy, the teachers use a special system named 'Star-Ranking" to judge the students' abilities. As you see, all of us—er…_most _of us have stars on our collars." He threw a sorry look at Mikan, who was beating on her desk and bawling.

"Be quiet, Polka-Dots." Natsume huffed. I smiled to myself as I realized that Natsume had sounded friendlier to her than to me. He had faint feelings for her. It wasn't very strong, but it was there.

Iinchou cleared his throat and continued explaining. "There are exactly 5 types of star-rankings. The No-Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. I think you'll be judged in Jinno-sensei's class. Once you get your Star-Ranking, you'll be able to earn more stars."

I whistled. "Complicated, isn't it? How many stars does everyone have?" I questioned. Although I could see how many everyone had, I just wanted to become more familiar with the kids.

"Well…For the no-star, there's Mikan-chan," Iinchou looked at Mikan guiltily, but she was too busy bursting in tears again. "the singles are Nonoko-san, Anna-san, Yome-kun, and Wakako-san. Sumire-san, Yura-san, and Mochiage-kun are Doubles." Iinchou paused to take a breath when Mikan suddenly got cheerful.

"Hana-chan, did you know there are only three Triples in the Elementary Branch? And Iinchou and Hotaru are two of them! Isn't that so cool??" she laughed, patting Hotaru on the head firmly. I got ready to grow a rope of ivy in case Hotaru leaped at Mikan like a provoked bear.

"Yup, my Hotaru is one of the best! Aren't you, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled. Then she began daydreaming and drooled.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!_" Hotaru's Moron Gun blasted, sending Mikan to the floor.

"I told you before, Mikan, don't drool." Hotaru said flatly, reloading her invention.

Iinchou laughed nervously. "Well, as Mikan-san has said, Hotaru-san and I are the Triples in this class. Then there is the highest Ranking—Special. Only one person has that." He said.

I smirked. "Oh, can I guess who it is? I like guessing things. I'm pretty good at them, too." Iinchou nodded.

It was simple. Once I had gone in my classmate's minds, I could feel them pointing at only one person: _Natsume_. I was shocked.

"How can Natsume be Special? I mean, he's not the type of person I'd think was talented." I huffed truthfully. The room was quiet.

"Uh—uh--!" Iinchou stammered. I turned around and lazily set my eyes upon Natsume, His eyes flickered like flames, and it had a certain threat to it. I turned on my eyes to the same level and turned to Mikan.

"So, Mikan, how long have you been coming to the academy?" I asked cheerfully.

Mikan, who was lying out cold on the floor, suddenly jolted back up and grinned. "Just for a few days! Hey, did I miss something?" I shook my head.

"Well, Iinchou, thanks for the explanation. I'll remember it. Hey, when's break time? I think I need to go out for a while." I asked. Every single pair of eyes were glued onto my face. I was annoyed.

Miss Kitty-Dog opened her large mouth first. "You-You just insulted Natsume! How c-could you?! He deserves to be Special, and everyone knows it!" she shouted.

The room was suddenly full of agreement and shouting, some insults thrown at me. I sighed and stroked Nut. This was why I liked plants better than some people. If you took good care of them, they wouldn't complain or whine, and present you with wonderful presents, like heavenly scents and fruit. People? Well, let's just say I wasn't too sure if I liked them or plants better.

"People…People…Please, stop! Can't you see you're being mean to Hana-san?" Iinchou protested.

"She deserves it! She insulted Natsume, she showed off, and she thinks she's better than anybody!" an-almost-bald-guy called out. I remembered him, he was Mochiage, the guy with Telekinesis Alice who had obeyed Natsume when he wanted to teach me a lesson.

"Move out of the way, Tobita!"

"Don't defend that fraud!"

"Do you like her or something, Smarty? Huh?!" laughed the classroom.

I clenched my fist in anger. I could stand insults thrown at myself, but when someone insulted a friend…I snapped. Nut must've felt my anger too, because his fur stood on one end and he made some sort of a squeak-growling noise.

I looked at Natsume and Ruka's way and saw Natsume smirking. Ruka was holding onto the bunny and looking down, his hair covering his face.

"Do you really want me to get angry?" I asked coolly. The class quieted down. "I'm telling you this now…don't provoke me. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I would strangle someone in poison ivy…better yet, roses." I showed them a wriggling seed in my fingers. "Now, I don't want to injure anyone, so move out of my way. I repeat myself; when is break time? I need to be alone."

Hotaru stared at me and smiled, very faintly, but still smiled. "It should be starting any second now. I've got to run away from this moron here, so I'm always watching the time." She said, poking at a sobbing Mikan.

"Thank you." I said, and leaned back in my chair. I let the seed grow as an ivy border of my desk space so that it became more personal. I waved my finger about, and white-blue flowers popped up between the coils of ivy.

The bell rang, and I quickly hopped off my chair and walked to the exit, but not before giving Miss Kitty-Dog a cold look.

"Just as I thought, this place is huge." I muttered. The academy grounds spread as far as my eyes could see, but it was wonderfully green. "If they only let the grass grow instead of mowing them, it would be perfect." I sighed.

Wandering about, I ended up in a thick mini-forest of trees so that if anyone was outside, they could not see a hair of me. I sat under a shade of a particularly dependable tree, and took a short nap. All those growing—especially the beanstalk—had made me tired as riding a bike for half and hour would have been.

I snapped awake as I heard a rustle behind a tree. Crouching down low, I petted Nut to keep him calm.

"What are you doing here, Flower Pattern?" said a voice behind me. I leapt backwards to see Natsume.

"So, you really are a pervert. I knew I sensed it from Mikan, and you called her Polka dots." I said.

He sat down. "This is my place, so get out." He growled. I stared him down.

"Excuse me, but I was here first."

"You can see through people, can't you? You're a Mind Reader, like Yome. Figures, no wonder you're such a pest." He smirked.

"No, not really. I just guess, that's all. And often times, I'm right." I lied. Natsume frowned. "Well, I'll be excused; I have some things to do. I'll come back tomorrow and claim this place, though." I said and stood up.

"You do know fire can devour everything? Grass, trees, flowers…they're no match for fire." Natsume whispered, a candlelight flame on the tip of his finger.

"Ah, but plants grow again and again, no matter what, if you just sprinkle the right seeds. Ashes are good fertilizers, you know." I said, and walked away.

I sat through Jinno-sensei's class and scribbled some notes down on my notebook. I noticed Mikan's head bobbing, her eyes closed. I sighed.

Jinno-sensei's frog croaked whenever he talked, so it got on my nerves. He was a boring teacher, but everyone in class stayed quiet, unlike Fukutan-sensei's class. Math problems were quickly scraped on the blackboard with chalk, and they were gone by the time you noticed they were there.

For once, Jinno-sensei put down his stick of chalk. "I hear we have a new student today. Whoever it is, stand up." He ordered, his small frog croaking in agreement.

I stood up, ignoring many cold gazes. Jinno-sensei studied me for a minute. "What is your Alice?"

"Plant Manipulation, Jinno-sensei." I replied curtly.

"Like Misaki-sensei, huh. Well, what shape is your Alice?" Jinno-sensei questioned again.

"I believe it is Intermitten. Short period available with high power." I said, already figuring out the right one by probing into the teacher's mind.

"Demonstrate."

I sighed and looked in my pouch. With seeds in my hand, I wondered what to grow. I looked around the plain, white classroom. I smiled.

"_Grow, flowers, grow, grow for me, grow for us. All is fine, all is safe, so grow big, grow strong, ivy, flowers, plants shall grow._" I said aloud.

I threw the seeds in different directions. All of a sudden, coils of green, lush ivy crawled up the walls and burst with colors as flowers of every kind blossomed along the ivy. Colors of the rainbow flooded the room. I swayed as I felt myself getting tired, but stood my place.

"Impressive. I will give you two stars, but I will recommend you as a Triple during our next faculty meeting. Impressive…" Jinno-sensei muttered. I received my two stars and proudly wore them before heading back to my seat. Jinno-sensei returned to his blackboard and resumed scribbling math problems and muttering about the steps to solving them.

After class was another break time. Mikan-chan suddenly sped up to me and her eyes were shining. "Congratulations, Hana-chan! The room looks so pretty now!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I'll have to take them down. I don't think a lot of people like them, anyway. You can pick a flower you like and I'll give it to you." I told her. Mikan's eyes brightened and rushed off to Hotaru before hurrying all around the room, picking her favorite flower.

"Hana-san, by any chance did you say something to Natsume-san?" Iinchou asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. He's always that grumpy, right?" I laughed and waved goodbye. I grinned as I thought how angry I had made Natsume. Who knows, Alice Academy might be a good place to have some fun! I was a Double, I had showed my classmated that I wasn't someone to be poked at, and I had some friends. What could be better?


End file.
